1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical waveguide element and a display device with the optical waveguide element.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, head-mounted displays (HMD) are one of the most promising products. Related applications are divided into an augmented reality (AR) technique and a virtual reality (VR) technique currently. Compared with the virtual reality technique producing a fully virtual environment, augmented reality enables a user to see an outside environmental image and displayed information at the same time, and thereby the display effect of augmented reality is achieved.
Among basic optical architectures for implementing augmented reality, beam splitter array waveguide which takes wide viewing angle, full-color image, light weight and thin volume into account has become one of the main choices of various display devices of augmented reality at present. However, in a display device with such an architecture, a display beam which enters an optical waveguide element cannot effectively fill the sectional area of these beam splitters in the optical waveguide element, causing a phenomenon that the brightness of an outputted displayed image is non-uniform.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.